Dream Cast
In 1999, the Sega Dreamcast was releasedin the U.S. It was Sega's last console ever made. it followed the unsuccessful Sega Saturn, this was there last chance to make a great console. It was received very warmly, and at first it looked as if it would be successful, but it was not, and here is the true reason why. Sega would say it was because the PlayStatiob 2 stole there customers, but no, it was because the console was messing with people's minds, but mostly because of on game in particular, "Schizophrenia". Dont bother looking for videos or screens of this game, they have all been erased, if you dig deep enough you might find a scrap of info. All of my info comes form one of the people who played the game the game, a man who use to work for Sega, and police reports. Section heading The man who played the game and lived, (There were many people who have lived after playing this game, this is just the one I talked to.) told me he remembered the game had amazing graphics, even today they wold stand up. The game starts without telling you a thing, you just wake up in an old rundown, abandoned insane asylum. you are straped to a bed, and you must struggle to brake free, then you walk over to the door of the room and have to force it open, it makes a very loud screech. The hallway out side the door was extremely dark, you had to find a fuse box to get the lights back on. One of the creepyst things about the game was there was no music, just the sound of wind, falling debris, your footsteps and breathing, and disturbing voices, that never stoped whispering, laughing, and crying. He then said the hallway was filled with rotting bodies, he swore some of them would move. Every now and then you would lose control of the character, he wold grab his head and scream in pain, and a very creepy picture would flash on the sreen. This scared and disturbed him he said, he saw shadows move the game, the screen would glitch and twitch, and he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Then something happened that changed his life forever, he told my that finally he reached the point were he could not play the game any more he said "This Goddamn game it to Fucking scary, I cant play this any more." He then stood to turn off the game. At that moment he was violently slapped in the face and pushed back in his chair, and heard a demonic voice say "No, play." He screamed and ripped the console off the table onto the floor. He was one of the lucky ones. In the years 2000-2007, (the Sega Dreamcast was in productionin Japan until 2007, and only till 2001 in the U.S.) over 200 men, women, and children were found either mutilated, or dead, after playing this game. there were also 50 cases of people becoming violent, suicidal, and withdrawn from playing the Dreamcast. So with sales dropping, they used the drop in sales as an excuse to pull production of the Dreamcast in the U.S. and in 2002 in Europe. What followed was one of the biggest cover-ups in recent history, to erase all evidence of "Schizophrenia". Below is a story of what happened to a teen who played Schizophrenia, this was found in police records. Section heading 1: Well, I was playing the game, I had just gotten the lights back on, when the game just started freaking out. The screen was fuzzing up, twitching around, the character in the game fell to his knees and grabbed his ears, and began to scream. Then I saw him, I'll call him the Watcher, he slowly drifted up to the man in the game and grabbed him by the neck, and stared into his eyes then he vanished. The voices in the game that never stoped wispering, laughing, and crying went from inaudible to just audible, all they said was "suffer, suffer, suffer, suffer....." with that I got off the game. That night I dreamed I was in that asylum, wondering in the dark, the Watcher found me, he straped me to a bed, then stared into my eyes. Ahhhhh! those fucking eyes, those goddamn demonic eyes, (sniff) sorry. (sigh) After he stared in my eyes I heard "suffer, suffer, suffer..." over and over in my head. Then four extremely skinny people, I guess the were patients of the asylum at one time, ran up and began biting, and ripping my hands and feet. I could feel and hear my flesh tair away from my bone, my bone cracking and crunching inbetween there teeth. The pain was unbelievable, I have never screamed so loud as did then. Then I woke up, a feeling of relief washed over me, and left just as quickly, because the pain hadn't stopped, both my hands and feet had been ripped off.